A Pumpkin Tale
by writerofthedoctor
Summary: <html><head></head>*Halloween Story* When love is lost, only one thing was possible, leave Ooo. But how? Marceline didn't know until she stumbled across a forest with mysterious doors. This was her way out, but to what? Bubbline/Sugarlessgum</html>


Broken alone floating around

Waiting to be noticed, found.

Loneliness after a thousand years is just a word.

Because no one knows how much I feel the hurt.

"Marceliiineeeeeeee! Where are you? Jake and I are going to the Candy Kingdom to see Princess Bubblegum play something sciencey on her keyboard, wanna come with?

…Marceline?"

Finn looked around the livingroom but she was no where to be found. So he listened if he heard something in her bedroom, maybe she was wearing headphones. But not a sound, so he decided to go pick up Jake and go without her.

"Hmm weird usually she wants to come with, she loves torturing PB and playing cheazy songs about sucking the pink out of her and stuff like that." Finn thought while leaving the house.

But Marceline was home, she was laying on the ground in her closet for days waiting for someone to miss her. Finn and Jake were her friends, and she knew that they would miss her eventually, but they didn't really knew what was going on in her mind. She wanted someone to understand her, someone to love her.

But it was time to eat something and maybe get some fresh air, because it was night already and she got tired of waiting for nobody. She floated to her kitchen to grab an apple and sucked all the red out of it. "Hmm that never gets old." She thought while enjoying another one. She wrote a note for her friends and decided it was time to go after she got her axe bass and then she just floated outside while jamming some chords on her guitar.

"I will never find my home here in this land of Ooo, Nobody wants to talk to the Vampire Queen because I'm not sweeeeet. I will yell Booo, and scare them all to death. Take a seat because this time I will never be a problem for anyone anymoree."

Floating for hours she noticed a little forest she had never seen before. A little wooden sign said: For those who don't belong, find worlds within trees and sing your song. Remember when you open the door there will be no return. "Hmm no return huh? That's just what I need right now. Maybe because of my heartbreaking lyrics I get to go away from here." Marceline smiled a bit, but something inside of her didn't want her to move or even go inside that forest. Her legs froze and she was stuck on the ground. "What's this?" Then she read the small letters that said: No floating. "Well guess that's fair. I still am a thousand year old vampire. I'll manage."

Marceline walked trough the forest and looked around for clues or the doors the sign spoke of. But she just saw trees and walked the same path over and over again.

"I Just walk alone, leaving my precious home. Because no one really cared. Where is the love we once shared?"

She understood now. In order to see where she needed to go she just had to sing something emotional. Something private and a reason to leave. Because the Forest of Doors almost never shows up in the land of Ooo, only when it's needed.

"The shirt I gave you meant everything for us. You used it as your PJ's because I was your first crush. Oh princess young and free, If you only told me why. Your ignorance and silence only made me cry…"

She walked and walked, but after the last verse she saw it. A door. It appearred out of nowhere, a large tree with a pumpkin on it big enough for a person to go trough when opened. But it still missed a doorknob. Marceline knew what to do…

"I will always love you but never brave to tell, pain haunts me when I'm near you. So I bid us farewell."

A little knob appeared on the pumpkin's nose. This was the moment to leave Ooo. The moment to change everything, and never look back again. Sure she was a bit dramatic but she had feelings and stuff so it wasn't right to dwell in Ooo and live a life alone going on pointless adventures to be close to PB. It was time to move on.

When she opened the door she left a red tear and her guitar. Because her axe only reminded her of the pain she poured out on that guitar. Clean slate, new beginning. That was ahead of her, she smiled a bit and jumped trough the portal, black hair was the last thing to see. Then she was gone, without knowing where she would end up.

)(

Princess Bubblegum was walking trough her chambers almost for an hour or two now. Thinking in that brilliant mind of hers. She knew everything about science and how to rule a kingdom with order and compassion. But she never had given much thought about her own love and affections. Sure she knew Finn had a little crush on her, but she always told herself that was silly and would blow away eventually. And eventually it did, Finn moved on and met the Flame Princess. But she was still alone with her own thoughts about what happened four weeks ago.

)(

A month ago the whole gang was going to see a concert of Marceline's favorite demon band from the nightospere. Her dad arranged them to come to Ooo and PB accepted this desastrous idea because Marceline loved it. Well Finn and Jake were excited too but she knew that Marceline felt a bit alone sometimes without her evil and plain rude father. So there it was a concert of demons. They invited everyone in the land of Ooo to come because it was a one time only thing. And PB and Marceline were at the front row. The whole concert was amazing and afterwards Marceline wanted to thank PB for arranging it all so she took PB out for a walk.

"Don't you want to meet the band? They're here now" PB insisted.

"Nah, concert was awesome but i'd rather be with you now because you thought about me and cared about me to do all this" Marceline shed a small tear but turned away so PB wouldn't see.

"Well Marceline it was nothing, You're also living under my protection as princess so I just want to make everyone happy." PB knew she cared a lot about Marceline since she lived here in Ooo but she knew it was more than friendship.

"Of course." Marceline answered cold. Because she thought it was more, she felt a spark between them.

Then Marceline grabbed PB in her arms and floated back to the castle. Luckily PB's windows were always open so she brought her back to her own room.

"Bonnie, I.. I have feelings ya know." Marceline said staring at the purple floor.

"I have feelings to but they're innapropriate." PB took some distance and put on her royal meetings face.

"I understand things are going great between us recently as friends. But I seek nothing more behind it. I care about you Marcie but just not in that way. I am a princess so I must wed another royalty."

"I'm a Vampire Queen." Marceline whispered

"A prince from another land to join Ooo for peace" Bubblegum answered.

"Don't you want love, someone to hold you, care about you? Someone who writes songs about you and takes care of you when you can't? I would wear pink for you PB I would do anything just ask, think about yourself for this once. Allow yourself to be happy for you! Not for your people." Marceline took two steps closer to the princess and kissed her on her pink lips.

"I.. I can't just leave Marceline, just go. We can't be together. We just can't." Princess Bubblegum opened her bedroom doors to the hallway of her candy castle and walked away in silence. She cried but didn't want Marceline to see, to know how she actually felt. It wasn't appropriate she kept telling herself.

But what if it was?

)(

"Princess your friends Finn and Jake are downstairs waiting for you to come meet them for tea." Peppermint Butler noticed the Princess was far away in her mind, probably thinking about four weeks ago. It was no secret in the candy kingdom, because PB saw less pink and less happy since the concert. So Finn and Jake decided to take her on a road trip to Marceline's house. Maybe they needed to see each other because there was no fun in arguments and fight, and Finn and Jake loved hanging out with both of them.

"Finn, Jake I would love to go on a road trip to Marceline's house. But I am very busy with my duties as a princess of a kingdom. So if you would like to leave me alone now, I would very much appreciate that."

"Well that was rude." Jake said while they were walking towards the house of Marceline.

When the two were knocking on her door, no one was answering. "Guess she's already hanging out with someone else dudee." Finn said dissapointing. He missed them.

Weeks passed, Finn and Jake defeated numerous enemies in Ooo and were busy with their adventures. They both heard nothing of PB and Marceline.

"This silence ends now" Finn said angry.

"Jake you go to Marceline, I'll go to PB." They both walked towards their destination. Jake knocked on Marceline's door again. But still no answer. So He wrenched himself trough the keyhole. When He looked inside the house it was empty and clean like no one has been living there for months. On the kitchen table he saw a note written in blood. Probably a red marker but Marceline loved the dramatics. So Jake took the note and decided to read it with PB and Finn.

Finn had more succes because Princess Bubblegum was in her chambers wearing a black t-shirt and doing some sciencey stuff with maps and tracking spells.

"Hey PB, how are you doing? Haven't seen you in a while. What are you doing with that looking glass and all the other stuff you have on your bed. Don't you have a lab for that?" Finn looked curious because He never saw PB like this. All worked up and she was losing her happiness.

"Oh it's nothing Finn, I was just trying to track Marceline down. I haven't heard or seen her for a while now." She said dissapointing.

"She's gone Princess" Jake said stretching in the room.

"Here I have a note, I thought you might want to read it first." Jake noticed the tension, He already knew something was up between the two of them. But didn't want to tell Finn because it wasn't his place to tell.

Princess Bubblegum opened the note, she smiled when she saw the red marker.

"Hey y'all, when you read this I'm probably gone. It's time to move forward because everything in Ooo reminds me of heartbreak and hurt. I feel so alone, and I want to look for my own special person. Like you guys Finn and Jake are always together. I want something like that. I hope you guys understand, In my house is still some old stuff you guys can have. Sorry I didn't say goodbye to y'all in person but then I would probably stay because of Jake's puppy eyes.

Goodbye

Marceline."

"Not acceptable, she's probably wearing that purple necklace her father gave her again. Or she's being controlled by some sick person. Or maybe the ice king has something to do with it" Finn kept on rambling about things that could be.

But Bubblegum knew the real reason.

"Finn, Jake, We're going on a little road trip. We're going to find Marceline and talk some sense into her. Because Ooo isn't the same without her." PB felt the guilt of her ignorance. If only she reached out to Marceline in time.

"Let's pack some stuff and meet here back in an hour." PB wanted to find her and express her true feelings. But what were her true feelings? She didn't know. But she cared so much for Marceline and leaving Ooo?! That can be really dangerous.


End file.
